Cataclysm
|miraculous = cat}} is a special superpower granted by the Cat Miraculous to its holder. Description By calling upon his power, Cat Noir infuses his ring hand with bad luck energy. Whatever he touches with it is affected negatively: technology malfunctions; solid objects dissolve, corrode, break, or are easily breakable afterward depending on the material; and water evaporates or loses its form if being controlled. While Cataclysm is a very helpful superpower, Cat Noir must use it wisely, as he can only use it once before reverting back into his civilian form five minutes after using it. In addition, once he summons the superpower, he can't turn it off, and he must use it to get rid of it.https://curiouscat.me/MiraculousMX/post/256961949 Pepe2000Sa 17 Dec Dos preguntas: #Cuando Chat Noir activa el cataclismo ya no lo puede desactivar , ¿es necesario que lo use en algo? #Hawk moth, podría hacer copias exactas de ladybug y chat noir Podría copiar exactamente el poder de lucky charm (ya que en antibug no era lo mismo) Como copio el cataclismo en copy gato Pilón(no necesaria): si adrien o marinette crecieran , lo trajes se mantienen igual o cambiarían #- Si, ya no se puede desactivar. Por eso en Pire Noel, Chat Noir lo utiliza sobre un anunció de perfumes Gabriel para deshacerse de el. #- Si, ya lo ha hecho (y tu mismo lo mencionaste) en Copigato (que tenía las mismas limitaciones que el Chat Noir real) y lo intentó con Antibug (que aunque lo opuesto, funcionaba de la misma manera). Como extra, lo intento con el Miraculous del Zorro a través de Volpina. Pilón: Por un dibujo que Thomas Astruc una vez hizo de Ladybug como una adulta, es fácil asumir que los trajes si se adaptarían mediante el usuario crece. Another weakness of the power is that if a Cat Miraculous user's hands are restrained they can't use it, as seen in "Robostus". Its power can also be used for self-defense, as Cat Noir tries to use it to resists Guitar Villain's attacks in the episode of the same name, though this fails to work. In "Anansi", Cat Noir uses it to keep the titular character from stealing his Miraculous, since she would be unable to touch his hand without being affected by the Cataclysm's destructive energy. In "Style Queen", it is shown that Plagg can also summon the same power. Compared to Cat Noir's version, Plagg's is much stronger, but he has far less control, as he causes vast destruction in Paris when using it to defend Ladybug from Style Queen, and is said to have caused the sinking of Atlantis, the leaning of the Leaning Tower of Pisa, and the extinction of the dinosaurs when using his Cataclysm without an owner in the past. It also has the power to destroy seemingly indestructible objects such as Miraculouses jewels in "Queen Wasp" and weapons like Hawk Moth's cane in "Mayura". Uses Season 1 * The Bubbler - used on a bubble. * Mr. Pigeon - used on a cage. * Stormy Weather - used on a billboard depicting Aurore on top of the TVi studio. * Timebreaker - used on a low-relief at the Trocadéro. * Copycat - used on bars inside the Louvre (by Cat Noir), a plank of wood (by Cat Noir, originally meant for the chains holding him), and the chains attempted earlier (by Copycat, having meant to use it on Cat Noir). * The Pharaoh - used on bars inside the Louvre. * Lady Wifi - used on the wifi antenna on top of Le Grand Paris. * The Evillustrator - used on a wall of Chloé's room (originally meant for a light switch on that spot). * Rogercop - used on the mayor's office floor. * Dark Cupid - used on the strap of Dark Cupid's quiver (originally meant to be used on Ladybug). * Horrificator - used on support posts. * Princess Fragrance - used on the fireworks' control panel (meant to be used on Ladybug). * Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1) - used on a goal cage at Parc des Princes (meant to be used on Stoneheart, but used on the goal instead because Cat Noir didn't know it was a one-time power). * Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2) - used on the Eiffel Tower to peel off a beam. * Animan - used on a bus control console. * Simon Says - used on an elevator's control panel at the TVi studio and on Simon Says' card deck. * Pixelator - used on the ground of the dimension Pixelator sends his victims to, effectively freeing all of those trapped. * Guitar Villain - used as a shield against Guitar Villain's Awesome Solo, but failed. * Kung Food - used on Kung Food's bag. * Gamer - used on the Gamer's MX-01. * Reflekta - summoned but nullified(shut out after Cat Noir was turned into Reflekta) (meant for some lockers blocking the school's entrance). * The Puppeteer - used on the wifi antenna on top of the bakery. * Antibug - used on the cover of Le Grand Paris' swimming pool. * Volpina - used on some beams of the Eiffel Tower. Season 2 * A Christmas Special - used first against a Gabriel advertisement (originally meant for a Christmas tree), then against Santa Claws' hat. * The Collector - used on the shelves of Adrien's room. * Prime Queen - used on the freezer door at Le Grand Paris. * Despair Bear - used on a couch (meant to be used against Ladybug). * Riposte - used on bars inside the Louvre. * Befana - used on a fire hydrant system. * Robostus - used on Robostus' giant assembled robot. * The Dark Owl - used first on ropes, then on a crate after he retransforms. * Gigantitan - used on a serving of ice cream (meant to be used against Gigantitan's bracelet). * Glaciator - used on a bus. * Sapotis - used on a garbage bin, along with the Sapotis' hats it contained. * Gorizilla - used on the street surface where Gorizilla was standing. * Captain Hardrock - used on Captain Hardrock's ship. * Frightningale - used on Frightningale's wand. * Zombizou - used on the roof of the Gustave Eiffel Apartment exhibit atop the Eiffel Tower. * Frozer - used on Frozer's ice skates. * Style Queen - used on the Eiffel Tower (by Plagg). * Troublemaker - used on Troublemaker's pen. * Queen Wasp - used on Queen Wasp's Bee Miraculous. * Reverser - used on Reverser's paper hoverboard. * Anansi - used on Anansi's helmet. * Malediktator - summoned but nullified (meant for Malediktator's sash). * Sandboy - used on the cage bars holding him prisoner. * Catalyst - used on himself (by an illusion of Cat Noir, originally meant for the akumatized Ladybug illusion's yo-yo), and a street (by Plagg). * Mayura - used on a street and Hawk Moth's cane. Miraculous Adventures * Issue 2 - used on Silurus' waterspout to dissipate it. * Issue 4 - used on the Trash Krakken. Sightings Episodes Comics and books Other Trivia * In the Korean version, the superpower is called "Ancient Destruction." * Concept art shows Cat Noir having other superpowers called Black Storm and Black Hole * The effect of Cataclysm when it's used on a living creature is unknown. However, if the illusion created by Volpina in "Catalyst" is any indication of what Cataclysm can do to a person, it means it can kill someone to the point where they're wiped off the face of the Earth. ** * Cataclysm isn't used in "Darkblade", "The Mime" and "Syren". * Copycat is able to use this ability as well, with the same loss of power after doing so. * Cat Noir's use of Cataclysm on Guitar Villain's Awesome Solo reveals that it is usable against an attack, but it can fail. ** Cat Noir summons it in "Reflekta", but he is transformed by the titular villain before he has a chance to use it. ** This happens again in "Malediktator", but he is cast by a spell by the titular villain before he has a chance to use it. * The "Copycat" episode has the most uses of Cataclysm, totaling three times (two from Cat Noir and one from Copycat). ** * Lady Wifi, the Evillustrator, Reflekta, and Copycat manage to anticipate the use of Cataclysm, but Lady Wifi doesn't manage to stop Cat Noir from using it. ** Ladybug counters the use of Cataclysm in "Copycat" (that by Copycat), "Princess Fragrance" and "Dark Cupid". ** Guitar Villain is the only one who manages to defeat Cataclysm, with his Awesome Solo. * Cataclysm is the only known superpower of a Miraculous holder that does not need the Miraculous tool to activate it followed by Akumatization. ** * In "Style Queen", it is revealed that Plagg can also perform Cataclysm without the need of the Cat Miraculous. * The ship "Liberty" in "Captain Hardrock" and the Eiffel Tower in "Style Queen" are the biggest things so far that Cataclysm was used on while in "Queen Wasp" the Bee Miraculous was the smallest. * It's revealed that Cat Noir doesn't need to use his whole hand when using Cataclysm since he destroyed the Bee Miraculous with just one finger in "Queen Wasp". de:Kataklysmus es:Gataclismo fr:Cataclysme pl:Kotaklizm pt-br:Cataclismo ru:Катаклизм Category:Superpowers